


Last dance, last chance

by IoccasionallyWriteStories



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A very vague setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoccasionallyWriteStories/pseuds/IoccasionallyWriteStories
Summary: Alas, that's not the way his life would go. Or is he even alive? He isn't that sure any more, everything is quite hazy. Even the room around him is blurred, nothing stands out except for the lilting melody of the piano and the man he's dancing with. His smile would've been nice if it wasn't overshadowed by the terror in his eyes and the grip he has on David's hip and shoulder is so tight it hurts.





	Last dance, last chance

The piano music in the background is elaborate and beautiful and nearly loud enough to drown out the screams of the people getting dragged outside. The tune is haunting and if David wasn't sure if the fact that he'd die within the coming twenty four hours, he's sure that he'd remember the tune even when watching his grandchildren play in some nice garden in the countryside.

Alas, that's not the way his life would go. Or is he even alive? He isn't that sure any more, everything is quite hazy. Even the room around him is blurred, nothing stands out except for the lilting melody of the piano and the man he's dancing with. His smile would've been nice if it wasn't overshadowed by the terror in his eyes and the grip he has on David's hip and shoulder is so tight it hurts. 

The other man is wearing a suit, all dark blue with silver accents and rhinestones splattered all over his shoulders, making him look like the night sky. In the low lights of what David assumes is the ballroom, he can make out the general features of his dance partner. He's got dark curls, but he keeps them shorter than David does. Although he's leading them, the man is less tall than David, but only about an inch or two. 

"Excuse me", David says softly, breaking the silence between them. It's as though the sentence blows a consciousness into the man and although the terror in his brown eyes remains, David can tell that the man is now aware of the fact that he's dancing with David. "Yes?" he asks, looking around in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" Although the other is familiar, David can't say that he knows his name or where they know each other from. The other looks at him in confusion, tightening the grip on his hip just the tiniest bit. "You know that Dave. It's me, Jackie. Well if you want the full name, it's Jack Kelly." 

Does David really know him? Shouldn't he have remembered that? Jack Kelly gives him a curious look and when he detects no signs of David recognizing him,  he draws him closer and hugs him tight. "Oh Davey", he sighs and buries his face in the crook of his neck. "I guess your time is drawing closer, huh?"

Jack pulls back again and they resume their dance, which isn't all too graceful considering that they're both lousy dancers. The other man tucks a stray curl behind David's ear, but his stubborn hair bounces right back. Gazing at David, Jack smiles and the fear in his eyes disappears. There's fondness in them now and, if David isn't reading him wrong, love. His movements are slow and overflowing with so much love that David wishes he was able to reciprocate. Jack loves him and David doesn't know more about him than his name.

"I didn't think I'd be the last to go", Jack says and it feels like a confession. "But now I think it's for the best", he reluctantly adds and gives David a smile that highlights his impossibly kind eyes. He startles a little bit when Jack gives him an affectionate flick on the nose. 

"You're a bit of a worrier, you know. You would've gone crazy waiting here all alone until they came to get you." Somehow, David manages to see the truth in that. Though the thought of leaving this man here alone, waiting for a guard to drag him outside makes his stomach churn. 

"I don't want you to be alone", he says to the stranger that's supposed to be a friend. At least, he thinks Jack is a friend. A very tactile one at that. Jack looks at him in surprise, throws his head back and laughs. The sound pierces through the room, it's carefree nature a stark contrast against the haunting piano tune and the screams of the people getting dragged outside. 

"It's alright Davey, loneliness isn't entirely unfamiliar to me." Behind the kindness in those dark brown eyes, a blessing and a curse called 'memory' lurks and this time it's David who tightens his grip. "It shouldn't become familiar to you again", he fiercely voices and the smile on Jack's face turns soft as he shakes his head.

"There he is", Jack laughs and cups David's face in his hands. "My David Jacobs. A kind and fierce soul who just won't turn a blind eye to suffering people. Love that guy". Jack winks and the little motion combined with Jack's hands still on his cheeks, makes David's cheeks flush a dark shade of red.

For the briefest of moments, Jack glances at his lips, but he quickly redirects his gaze to the swaying but faceless people around them. "How are you faring?" he asks and David shrugs. "I do not know. In fact, I don't know anything." 

"That's unusual", Jack remarks and David thinks it's some sort of inside joke that he's supposed to get. But he doesn't. He lacks context, for everything that is happening and he can't do anything but hope that the stranger with a familiar name and face doesn't let go, doesn't let him fade away in the crowd. 

Sensing his insecurity, Jack frowns. "Are you alright David?" 

"No. I don't know what's happening and I don't know you, even though you're the only clear thing around me. I'm scared." 

His voice is shaking by the time he's finished and he knows that his hands are trembling, incredibly so. Jack notices too and draws him close, make soothing noises as he runs one hand through David's hair and the other up and down his back. "It's gonna be alright Davey. I don't know what's happening either, but I do know that they can big kill us, for death already has us."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Jack points at his clothes. "I mean, look at these! There's no way I could've afforded them when I was alive", he jokes and David manages to give him a small chuckle in return. 

"Every so often, those guards drag people out. The ones they take always have forgotten everything. Out there, it's supposed to be better, but the reaction of people being brought there does spark a few questions. Nobody in here really knows what happens out there, but I'd like to believe that the world out there is kind." 

"That's a naive way of thinking", David whispers and Jack smiles. "Got it from you. Told me to lighten up, even though you fuss more than I do." Indignation makes David want to protest that statement, but he does not know how much truth there is to it. So he shoves his complaints down, electing for a sigh and an eye roll instead. 

"I love you", Jack suddenly blurts out and David wonders why an eye roll would inspire such a confession. "I wish you still remembered how good we made each other. If it weren't for you kicking my ass occasionally, David Jacobs, I probably would have given up a long time ago. I'm scared that when you leave, I'll give up again."

From the corner of his eyes, David can see guards coming towards them and he knows that they will soon part ways. He grabs Jack, who had immediately looked away after his confession, by the chin, making him look David in the eye. 

"Jack Kelly, I wish I remembered you and I wish I remembered the man I was and the life I led. But alas, now is not the time for that. We've won once (David isn't sure what he's referring to, but he knows he's right) and we'll win again. Courage", he says, grabbing Jack's hands, "does not erase fear. Courage, that is all about facing them. Do that for me, Jack Kelly. Stay strong until we meet again."

As the guards forcibly break them apart, David can see heartbreak staining the other man's expression. He wants to ease his mind, but his own is failing him and he doesn't know what to say. Then, a steel resolve appears in Jack's eyes. "David!" he calls out. "I admit I don't know when. Or even how the time will pass till then", he says a little bit quieter, but then he shouts: "But I will see you again!"

There's only one thing left for David to say. "I know!" he calls back and he feels it in his bones. Most thing just are what they are, but David knows that this will become what they wish it would be. As he exits the room, everything fades to black. 

The sun beams down on his face and Jack Kelly stirs, still feeling tired. When he looks up, he gets greeted by the sight of David Jacobs smiling down at him. "Hey Jackie", he says and that single sentence burns with familiarity. "Dave", he breathes and then he hops to his feet and tackles the other man, making both of them topple over on the soft grass. 

"I missed you", he says and David pats his hair. "I know love", he says simply and Jack sighs, drinking in the sight of David looking healthy and peaceful. "I love you." David beats him at it and Jack smiles. "I love you too", Jack whispers and kisses him. They keep kissing, sun warming their bodies and the smell of grass tingeing the air until David pulls back for a moment. "You should go meet the others", he says and gasps in surprise when Jack pulls him on his lap. "Give me a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted Javid semi-angst on tumblr and who am I to deny that request? Anyway, u can always request me drabbles or hc's on tumblr, where I'm Rivertellsstories.


End file.
